Une évidence
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Jasper/Monty] Monty a du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il doit faire, il pense à son meilleur ami et espère que Clarke le ramènera, parce que franchement sans lui, ça va pas être drôle du tout la suite.


**Titre :** Une évidence

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty

 **Prompt :** Remballe ta tronche d'enterrement.

* * *

Monty devait s'occuper l'esprit. Trouver un moyen de communiquer avec le vaisseau là haut, c'était la meilleure façon de ne surtout pas penser. Surtout pas. Mais son cerveau était un traître et il utilisait des moyens détournés pour lui rappeler que son meilleur ami était peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il était. Il suffisait que pendant un instant il se pose, et c'était foutu. Il revoyait Jasper se faire transpercer par une lance. La seconde d'avant, Jasper était tout souriant, à sautiller de bonheur, et ensuite… Ensuite. Monty se frappa le front et recommença à étudier les circuits des bracelets. Il aurait voulu aller avec Clarke sauver Jasper, s'il restait quelque chose à sauver, mais bien sûr, il était plus utile ici.

Monty ne devait pas penser négativement. Clarke allait retrouver Jasper, et Jasper irait bien. Il avait besoin d'un miracle, il avait besoin que Jasper ne soit pas mort alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver sur terre, qu'ils venaient de gagner leur liberté.

Il allait faire quoi s'il avait perdu son meilleur ami ?

Ses pensés ne voulaient pas le lâcher, il avait beau réfléchir à un moyen de contacter le vaisseau, Jasper revenait le hanter. Ce n'était pas bon ça non ?

Monty le dit a Octavia. D'aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, il y avait eu Jasper, sa présence était une donnée obligatoire dans sa vie. Monty sans Jasper, ce n'était pas concevable, et très franchement il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pourrait retrouver un semblant de sourire si Jasper n'était plus là. Il n'avait même jamais pensé qu'un jour il pourrait être sans Jasper. Monty était bien trop habitué à sa présence, c'était comme une évidence, comme _son_ évidence.

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si Clarke revenait sans Jasper.

Clarke avait ramené Jasper. Monty avait eu l'impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis des heures, comme s'il s'était maintenu en apnée pendant tout ce temps. Si Jasper avait été en état de marcher tout seul, de se maintenir droit, s'il n'avait pas été blessé, Monty n'aurait pas eu une seconde d'hésitation avant de le serrer dans ses bras, quitte à lui briser quelques os dans l'étreinte. Mais là il se contenta de s'approcher de lui précautionneusement pour s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant. Jasper était allongé et endormi et Monty prit sa main. Il pouvait bien prendre sa main, il avait failli ne même plus jamais pouvoir le voir, alors franchement il se fichait bien de ce qu'on pourrait dire à son propos parce qu'il prenait la main de son meilleur pote de toujours.

Quand Jasper ouvrit les yeux, il lui sourit. Cet abruti avait frôlé la mort et il faisait genre « _eh mec je pète la forme, pourquoi tu fais la tronche toi ? »._ Monty serra sa main plus fort.

\- Tu devrais remballer ta tête d'enterrement, je suis toujours vivant, on ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça.

Monty sourit.

\- C'est ça. Heureusement que tu es là pour me le rappeler.

Jasper réussit à rire doucement.

N'empêche que ça avait changé la donne, ou en tout cas ça avait fait prendre conscience à Monty que les gens étaient pas éternels, peu importe à quel point on les aimait, à quel point on considérait comme acquis qu'ils seraient toujours là. Qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait perdu Jasper ? Monty ne préférait pas y penser, parce que Jasper était là. Vivant. Présent. Et Monty sentait à quel point il avait besoin de lui, plus que jamais il n'aurait pu le dire avant. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il pouvait le perdre.

C'était pour ça qu'il le regardait trop longtemps. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas des masses Jasper, qui était du genre à le regarder aussi et à lui sourire. Malheureusement y avait ces ados lourds qui étaient descendus sur terre avec eux, s'il y en avait des biens, certains laissaient un peu à désirer :

\- Eh les gars embrassez vous ça ira plus vite !

Tout ça parce que Monty et Jasper se regardaient depuis trente secondes en se souriant. Comme si on ne pouvait pas se regarder entre meilleurs amis. Monty allait dire quelque chose, persuadé que Jasper allait le faire aussi. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête, Jasper l'embrassait. Son meilleur ami se recula tout aussi vite :

\- Désolé… Je sais pas… J'ai fais ça comme ça… Tu sais… J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir et je me suis dis… Mince je pourrai plus être avec Monty et… Ca a changé quelque chose. Je ne sais pas. Désolé.

Jasper jouait avec ses lunettes tandis que son petit côté pile électrique reprenait le dessus au fur à mesure de ses mots. Monty sourit, et l'embrassa aussi. Y avait peut-être bien des ados qui se marraient derrière, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Monty avait bien cru qu'il ne reverrait plus Jasper. Et continuer de vivre sans être d'accord avec ses sentiments, ce serait drôlement bête non ? Surtout si Jasper se sentait comme lui.

Quand Monty se recula, Jasper avait rougit mais son sourire était encore plus grand que d'habitude.

\- Tu m'avais caché ça, petit cachottier !

\- Tu peux parler…

Jasper se mit à rire, passa son bras autour des épaules de Monty.

\- Génial, j'avais peur de me recevoir un coup de poing ou pire.

\- Et non. Sourit Monty.

\- Non en effet.

Ils se regardèrent en se souriant encore, puis s'embrassèrent encore. Autant en profiter. Qui sait ce que l'avenir leur réserverait ?

Fin.

L'autatrice : okay je l'avoue, je n'ai vu que deux épisode des 100, mais franchement, le Jonty est quand même le truc le plus mignon que j'ai pu voir dans la série pour l'instant. J'en ai roulé partout pour des détails de rien, et je sais pas, à force d'en parler, l'a fallu que j'écrive ce truc… Je sais que c'est pas crédible après seulement deux épisodes vus, mais j'espère quand même que vous l'avez apprécié.


End file.
